Mrs Belladonna
by Jauney boy
Summary: Blake secretly helps out her kind, a secret system if you will, to let faunas free. But tonight, she encounters a familiar individual that has been out to get her. This might be her final stand and last chance for freedom for her people, and she's going to fight for it. Based off the fight scene in the dark knight rises, set around the battle for Beacon.
**So this is my very first new story for this year, I guess that's cool. I know I promised I'd update the others but I never really did make a schedule, so of course updates would be random. Whether or not this is a good move I'm still going to continue Remnant: Origins, despite it takes place during the holidays and we're already 4 months into the new year. I'm still going to make a Christmas story for Lancaster collection, mainly because people aren't just fans of the messed up Pet Rose story I made, but at least it isn't as graphic as something like Blood Rose, or Yang's bird buffet (Have you read that shiz? Please don't)**

 **For now I'm going to make this little one-shot, then an angst Gelato fic, then I'll get back to the regular plan. Hopefully**

* * *

Blake was in the upmost danger she never hoped to be in, for once again she was alone in a pit of no return with nobody to ask for help. How could've this gotten so out of hand so fast? She was't even a senior yet and the school was in ashes, students had died, the military failed, and her friends could be dead for all she knows.

Little did anyone know though that she still had some loyal brothers and sisters in the White Fang, people believing that her departure was a good idea and would secretly give her supplies for her cause. What was that cause? Secretly escorting lost members of the White Fang. She would dawn an outfit that changed her face completely, making it easy for any double crossers to not reveal her identity.

This has been going on since her team was founded, whenever she mysteriously vanished from her friends, she was bringing justice to the innocent faunas. And that's what she planned on doing tonight, but it's gone so wrong... So terribly wrong.

She received a letter from a small pack of teens that needed her help, saying to meet her in the sewers at midnight.

After some exploration, she found herself on a catwalk in the middle of a cement arena. The trail was just a straight line, from one side to the other. But the gate was closed, locked, and covered in blood. There was a small body of a faunas teenager, with the White Fang logo on his back. His corpse looked fresh, like somebody just killed him two minutes ago.

Taped on one of the gate bars, was a folded letter. Blake was tempted to read it, but had to stay on guard. This could've been a trap. She carefully walked to it, each step as quiet as a feather. As she made it, she could've sworn she heard footsteps, but couldn't smell anyone. She reached for the paper, and yanked it off the metal, unfolding it, and read it aloud.

 _"I don't think I can take it anymore. It was supposed to be easy, just leave when they aren't looking, and Blake will help._

 _Why isn't she here? I thought she was supposed to help us, they kept telling me that when I had doubts._

 _As of writing, I've lost all my friends so far. We went down these sewers all together, but one by one they just left._

 _Cris fell into a massive pool of swirling water and never came back up, Tyson vanished without a word when the power_

 _cut and came back on, and Josiah tripped over the catwalk and fell in the mist of the water. Oh Oum I can still hear his_

 _scream. I'm just gonna wait here until Blake or somebody comes, this situation is too serious"_

"Not as serious as yours, I fear."

She instantly turned around to hear the deep voice behind her, it was the White Fang lieutenant.

He was just standing there, looking at her. How long was he there?

"Banesaw" She called his name.

"Let's not stand on ceremony here, Mrs. Belladonna." He mocked.

She took the first steps, tiny strides slowly bring her closer. While his only response was to stand, hands in pockets but no doubt he was on guard.

She gave the first hits, a punch to his gut, an elbow to his jaw, a couple jabs to his face until he grasped her fist mid strike. He held her in place before turning to look at her, she was close enough to see through his eye slits in his mask

"Peace has cost you your strength, victory has defeated you."

As soon as he finished his sentence, he used her own fist to make her punch her face repeatedly. Then kicked her gut, shoving her away and making her stumble. She charged, one fist going for his shoulder, but there was no affect. No simple strikes will do, she'll have to use her aura.

"Kya!" She ran again, using both fist filled with aura, punching the left of his face, then the right, at least _four_ times but nothing happened. She was feeling drained, and with one last effort she tried to kick his shin but he merely raised his leg and blocked her move. As soon as she landed however, he gave her a kick to her shoulder, pushing her back so badly she fell off the entire catwalk and onto the ground at least eleven feet.

There were some chains that dangled all the way to the top and onto the floor where Blake landed, Banesaw grabbed one and slid down. He grabbed her by the back of her neck as soon as she was on her knees, dragged her to a support beam, and slammed her against it. His knee met her stomach multiple times, taking the breath out of her and almost making her black out, when he was done, she could only fall to her knees and crawl away. He wasn't going to let her escape though, so he raised his knee and stomped... on her shadow clone. He turned to find her in the opposite direction, still crawling.

"Theatricality and deception, powerful agents to the uninitiated. But we are initiated, aren't we Blake? Members of the White Fang."

She got back up and ran once more, irritated by his words, she gave a roundhouse kick to his temple. But to no avail, he grabbed her leg while still in the air and slammed her back down to make her cry out. He leaned down to pick her up by the throat and lift her in a choke hold.

"And you betrayed us..."

Through her choked gasp and wheezing breath, she managed to reply.

"You w-were ex communicated... By a gang... Of terrorist!"

He glared and punched her side three times, angry at her little remark. Then threw her back down to the ground.

"I AM the White Fang. I'm here to fulfill Adam Taurus' destiny!"

Regaining whatever will power she had, all her strength, power, scrapping the bottom of the barrel for any aura, she ran at him and and tackled him to the ground. Despite how painful it was, she still raised her arm to force them forward to hit his face, his blood was on his own mask... or was it hers?

He grabbed her fist once again, and threw her to the side, groaning in exhaustion.

"You fight like the young kitten that you are, nothing held back. Admirable, but mistaken."

As Blake was pushed to the side, she rolled over on top of a long cord that connected to the fuse box. It must have been the power for the lights. She took hold of it in her hands and started pulling on either end as much as she could, like pulling apart a thick string. She managed to do it, the wire broke, disconnecting the power throughout the sewer and turning the lights off. This was her advantage, stealth in the darkness was her expertise.

Banesaw wasn't phased however, he just chuckled to himself.

"Oh you think darkness is your ally? You merely adopted the dark, I was born in it, molded by it... I didn't see the light until I was already a man and by then it was nothing but BLINDING!"

Right as he spoke his last word, he sensed Blake had snuck behind him to attack. He grabbed her by the neck as she was about to land her fist to the back of his head.

He choked her so hard she was seeing blurry, all she could make out in the dark and blurred vision were the red details on his mask... and a couple glances at his eyes through the slits.

He punched her out of his grasp, making her fall to the ground and lay still as he was kicking her sides with extra force after the other.

"The shadows betray you, because they belong to me!" He stated with one final kick, before walking away and pulling out a remote.

"I will show you where we have made our home, whilst preparing to bring justice, and freedom to our people. Then, I will break you."

He clicked the remote and Blake saw many blinking red lights go off on the cement roof, before a loud noise commenced and the entire ceiling blew up. Chunks of cement went everywhere, hitting the floor and splashing into puddles. The blast was almost deafening, but not enough for her to hear the footsteps and voices of other people. She looked around, and she saw many White Fang soldiers crawling up the walls and trying to make it to the top, but what was up there?

"The precious armory of General Ironwood, we will need it." Up there were all the tools they'll need, mechs, guns, drones, a full arsenal fit for an army... and now the White Fang had it.

Blake couldn't go on anymore, this was it, she had failed, she was scared and alone and her only option was to run... the only thing she was good at.

The pain was unbearable, excruciating, relentless and felt like a thousand needles were entering her lower body, but she managed to make it on her feet and stand. She needed to leave.

"Oh yes! I was wondering what would break first. Your spirit..." He walked over to her smugly and grabbed her shoulder and hip aggressively, lifting her whole body over his head.

"Or your body!" And with that he dropped her with full force with her back against his knee, breaking it.

She fell to the floor and he walked away, she couldn't feel anything, she was broken, defeated, Blake had lost and failed. The world was closing in on her and she was starting to pass out, but the last sensation she could detect was being stripped and dragged by her foot, before falling into unconsciousness.


End file.
